


Cockbert Big Bang 2012 Art: Wanna Tell Me About It?

by DarchangelSkye



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Music RPF, NSYNC, Pop Music RPF, Popslash, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Big Bang Art, Digital Art, Gen, M/M, Mild Spoilers, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 10:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3892909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarchangelSkye/pseuds/DarchangelSkye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/402452">story of the same name</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cockbert Big Bang 2012 Art: Wanna Tell Me About It?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pensnest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pensnest/gifts).



_Summary: AU in which Adam is an aspiring actor who has a singing gig on the side, and Lance is a TV producer (so, not actually that far AU) who used to be one of the stars of a teens TV show called Synchronicity. Adam, as it happened, had a crush on him as a teen, but his first actual encounter with Lance does not go very well. After a couple of unpromising starts, they end up working together, but life in television is fairly frantic, and there are good reasons why it's a bad plan for them to start dating._

fun illustrations (mild spoilers?)  


  
PBs for Jem and Gina: Gerald Anderson and Noomi Rapace

  
Obviously I didn't create this and I'm too cheapass to buy the unwatermarked version, but it fits ;)


End file.
